This study will survey the long-term patterns of hospitalization of 650 schizophrenic outpatients admitted to a research clinic between 1958 and 1963. The sample includes 250 patients with no previous history of state hospitalization. The study will be concerned with determining: (1) the clinical course of the entire cohort of 650 patients with specific emphasis on the frequency and duration of hospitalization, as well as duration of time between hospitalizations, separately for age, sex, race, and marital status; (2) the clinical course of the 250 patients in our sample who had no previous history of state hospitalization; (3) validation of the Hospitalization Proneness Scale (HPS) as a predictor of long-term clinical course; (4) the impact of changing patterns in mental health care (the advent of pharmacotherapy and community mental health care) on the patterns of hospitalization of schizophrenic patients; (5) the interaction between hospitalization proneness (HPS) and changing treatment patterns on clinical course; (6) a final objective will be to confirm the reliablility of the "clinic" diagnosis of schizoprenia with diagnoses made during hospitalizations.